The primary purpose of this project is to identify and provide case studies of promising and innovative employment and training programs for TANF recipients and other low-income individuals. OPRE's goal is to increase our knowledge about strategies TANF agencies and workforce development agencies are implementing to help TANF recipients and similar low-income individuals become economically self-sufficient.